kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl's Day
| label = DreamT Entertainment (Korea) KISS Entertainment (Japan) | current = * Sojin * Yura * Minah * Hyeri | former = * Jisun * Jiin * Jihae | fandom = DAI5Y }} Girl's Day (걸스데이) is a four-member girl group formed by DreamT Entertainment in 2010. They debuted on July 9, 2010 with the mini album Girl's Day Party #1. History '2017: ''Everyday #5 On February 14, 2017, DreamT revealed the plan for the group's comeback, stated the group are focusing on recording. On March 2, 2017, the agency told news outlets that the group are in the process of wrapping up the recording for their title track and the comeback was set on late March. On March 10, the agency confirmed that the group's mini album was set to be released on March 27. On March 17, DreamT released the promotion schedule for Girl's Day's fifth mini-album Everyday #5. On March 22 and 23, four MV teasers showcasing each of the group members for the title track "I'll Be Yours" was released. On March 27, the album and music video for "I'll Be Yours" was released. '''2018–present: Individual activities, member departures from DreamT On January 11, 2019, DreamT announced Sojin has decided not renew her contract and will leave the agency once it expires in February. Dream T has stated the group has not disbanded with talks of group activities in the future.Soompi: Girl’s Day’s Sojin To Leave Dream T + Agency Denies Disbandment The news was followed by Yura signing with Awesome ENT on March 20, Minah with Yooborn Company on March 29, and Hyeri with Creative Group ING on April 30.Soompi: Girl’s Day’s Yura Signs With Park Seo Joon’s AgencySoompi: Girl’s Day’s Minah Signs On With Yooborn Company + C-JeS Entertainment Denies Signing With HyeriSoompi: Girl’s Day’s Hyeri Signs With Startup Agency Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Expectation (2013) ** Female President (2013) * Love (2015) Mini albums * Girl's Day Party #1 (2010) (digital) * Everyday (2011) * Everyday 2 (2012) * Everyday 3 (2014) * Everyday 4 (2014) * Everyday #5 (2017) Special albums * I Miss You (2014) Singles * "How About Me" (2010) * "Girl's Day Party #2" (2011) * "Girl's Day Party #3" (2011) * "Girl's Day Party #4" (2011) * "The S Part 2" (2012) * "Girl's Day Party #5" (2012) * "White Day" (2013) * "Girl's Day Party #6" (2013) * "Let's Go" (2013) Promotional singles * "Hello Bubble" (2015) 'Japanese' Best albums * Girl's Day Best Album (2014) Singles * "Darling" (2015) Gallery Girl's Day Girl's Day Party 1 group promo photo.png|''Girl's Day Party #1'' Girl's Day Everyday group promo photo.png|''Everyday'' Girl's Day Everyday 2 group promo photo.png|''Everyday 2'' Girl's Day Expectation group promo photo.png|''Expectation'' Girl's Day Female President group promo photo.png|''Female President'' Girl's Day Please Tell Me group photo.png|"Girl's Day Party #6" Girl's Day Everyday 3 group promo photo.png|''Everyday 3'' Girl's Day Everyday 4 group promo photo.png|''Everyday 4'' Girl's Day I Miss You group promo photo.png|''I Miss You'' Girl's Day Hello Bubble group photo.png|"Hello Bubble" Girl's Day Ring My Bell group photo.png|"Ring My Bell" Girl's Day Love group photo.png|''Love'' Girl's Day 2017 Comeback promotional photo.png|Concept teaser for Everyday #5 References Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Twitter * YouTube Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:Girl's Day Category:DreamT Entertainment Category:2010 debuts